


Queen Without A Crown

by Vereesa



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereesa/pseuds/Vereesa
Summary: She didn't want to be alone again.





	Queen Without A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is a cross post from my ffnet account, so if it seems familiar I promise I didn't steal my own fic lmao. I'm just trying to backup my old fic in case they get removed from ffnet someday.

Humans were humans, even the most loyal person will betray you. You wouldn't amount to anything unless you had the power to make even the wisest man bend and break. Long ago, she had taken everything human about her and discarded it, left it all behind like a rotting carcass waiting for vultures.

She sat alone on her makeshift throne, watching the carnage she caused unfold. Watching as her plans finally rolled into action, as people were betrayed and  _betraying_ , hurt and hurting. Always alone, she didn't trust someone enough to create a devoting partnership. Not even when the cardigan girl first caught her eyes. Not even then.

_An enemy of my enemy._

But as time passed, the tables turned. Fear approached her throne like a silent assassin. She didn't notice at first, she never noticed it, eyes cast aside, always locked on the pawns. She didn't notice her facade cracking, warping, until it was too late. The other girl did, however. She saw everything. Saw that all the mousey girl needed was one more push.

And then it happened, it all came tumbling down like a terrible storm, like waves crashing against a fragile seaside village, engulfing everything.

Some loyal idiot just _had_ to enter her life.  _Someone_ _ **had**_ _to love her._ Had to stare at her with those stupid puppy eyes, even while she beat her. Had to make her  _feel_ things.  
All the pointless Hell the hooded girl put her through, all the worry and pain. Just to prove that she had lost contact with her 'human' side. Just to prove she was  _Nezumi._  Powerful, deceitful, friendless  _Nezumi._  
  
And suddenly, the girl with the plans didn't have a plan. Suddenly she gave in to the arms that had been waiting for so long. She gave in to the fear.

She never realized how much she wanted it. Wanted someone to hold her like this, strong arms surrounding her now powerless body as the two collapsed to the floor, bodies wracking with sobs. She never  _wanted_  to be alone, and she didn't want to be alone ever again. So it was at that moment when the other girl moved to leave her that she had to choke back her feelings once again. Had to fight the urge to call to her, call for her to stay, to lay with her on the floor and to forget about the stupid war between the schools. To forget everything.

She watched as the girl left from her spot on the floor, her distant image growing blurry as fresh tears rolled down Nezumi's porcelain face.  _She didn't want to be alone again._


End file.
